


Sold!

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Auctions, F/M, First Meetings, Goodbyes, Long Shot, Mild Sexual Content, Public Humiliation, Rescue, Situational Humiliation, Slavery, Smut, Threats of Violence, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: After everything went wrong, Ree and Holly learn that it can get so much worse. These raiders aren't just your typical killers and looters... The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	Sold!

It's now been two days since the abduction. I'm still with the raiders, but Holly... I lost her. After the raiders took us from the cottage we woke up in a caged, small hut. From what we saw from the little cracks and holes in the walls we were in the middle of a forest, but judging by what the raiders were talking we weren't so far away from the city.

In the first night Holly slapped me, when we were freed from the ties. I knew better and just stood still. Then she wrapped her arms around me and we cried together, when the men had left the hut.

”I'm so, _so_ sorry, Holly”, I said to her, my voice muffled. ”I didn't know what to do. I just... I didn't want them to hurt you. I'm sorry.”

”You're such an idiot”, she replied and held me tighter. ”You should've stayed down. Now we're both here, and I couldn't even keep you safe.”

Holly's cheek was covered in dry blood, but the wound had been treated when we were passed out. I looked at it and shivered.

”It's not that bad”, she raised her hand to cover the mark. ”He barely scraped me. But we need to figure out our way to hell away from here.”

I nodded and we both started to examine the hut.

”It's sealed up tight”, I sighed. ”I can't find anything useful, either. There's nothing that comes off or what we could use -”

A loud bang startled us. It came from the metal bars of the door, when Riedrich had swinged his bat at it.

”Shut up, ya cunts”, he shouted. ”Now, there's only few rules. You're to keep your mouths shut. I don't want to hear a peep coming from you. If I do, I'll get you tied up again and put a gag in your mouth. Unless I tell you to -”

” _Fuck you_ ”, Holly howled at him. ”I'm not doing _shit_ you order me to. Let us go!”

”Such a foul mouth. Maybe I'll just rip your tongue right out. It doesn't affect the value too much, but makes a strong point.”

Holly clamped her mouth shut so tightly, that her lips turned white. But her eyes were burning with anger and hate. I, on the other hand, just stared at Riedrich. At some level I felt like I've returned to be 16 again and in a state of a mental lockdown.

”That's more like it. So, as I was saying, you're not to speak unless I tell you to. You will get enough food and water. I'll get Bobby to bring you something to clean yourself up. If you're not in the mood for that, we'll be happy to do it for you.”

Riedrich flashed a smile at me. I shivered. At any cost, I didn't want him to touch me again.

”So just relax. I already have a buyer for you, ponytail”, he nodded to Holly. ”But you I'm going to put in an auction. I have to say it's a shame to give you up as I'd very much like to keep you here for fun, but we need the supplies more than pussy.”

”No”, Holly couldn't stop herself. I grabbed her arm, but she shook it off. ”Please”, her tone was now pleading. ”Please, let her go. If you do that, I'll promise to be good and get you double the price you're selling me now.”

Riedrich laughed at her.

”Aww, that's really sweet. But no can do, we need everything we'll get from both of you. Now, not a peep, you hear me?”

And he was gone. Holly dropped on her knees and drew deep breaths. Then she looked at me in a way I've never seen on her face. It scared me more than the raiders. She looked beaten.

”Ree, I don't know what to do anymore. There's _no way out_. We have no guns. I can't do _shit_ ”, she whispered and her whole body was shaking.

She crumbled and started sobbing, as I curled beside her and held her hand.

”I couldn't protect my dad”, she whispered, crying still. ”Earl is probably dead in some gutter, mongrels eating his body... And now we're on our way to be slaves to some... some sick perverts. Until they get tired of us and just blow our brains out, or feed us to ghouls as a sport.”

I forced my voice to sound steady. I was surprised how calm my words came out, but I couldn't help them sounding hollow.

”It's going to be okay, Holly. We'll think of something. At some point they have to move us and that's the best shot we've got to escape.”

She shook her head. She had lost hope. I didn't even know that was a possibility with her. To me, Holly had always seemed invincible. There was nothing she couldn't do. She was strong-willed, edgy and simply one of the best human beings I've ever met. But the fact that she had failed protecting us (” _Because I was too weak!_ ” I reminded myself) she had lost it.

”This was my fault”, I forced her to look at me. ”Without me you would've managed to run from them. I'm sorry – I'll figure out something. We're not dead yet.”

She reached out and petted my silvery, long hair, which was now dirty with dust and partially clumped together with clay.

The next morning we got some canned food, purified water and means to clean ourselves. But as soon as we had washed our hair and bodies (Bobby even turned around saying women disgusted him) they came for Holly.

It was just screams, crying and trying to entangle our fingers together. That's almost all I could gather from when it happened. There were Riedrich, Bobby and two other raiders I didn't recognize. They tied Holly with chains as Bobby held me away and nearly broke my arm while doing it.

Finally they gagged her. The last thing I got to say to her was ” _I will find you_ ”, when they shut the hut door behind them. Between the bars I could see them carrying her down a narrow path and I heard the brahmin mooing anxiously.

Then she was gone. I was still clutching the metal bars, as looking at the empty hut scared me. I tried to conjure Holly's face in front of me, but only saw Riedrich walking towards my prison.

He gave me a bright smile.

”Don't ya worry, mousie. We'll get going with you later today, when the sun has gone down.”

After saying that he turned around and left. I continued pressing my face between the bars, closed my eyes and just focused on breathing. My right arm was aching and I still felt some slight tingling on my left cheek, where Holly had hit me. Right now it felt comforting, a reminder that Holly was still with me. I wasn't alone.

The next hours were uneventful. Bobby came by and brought me another can of food and a carton of water, which was only enough to keep me from dehydration. I couldn't touch the food, even thinking about eating made me nauseous. During the day the hut got more smellier, too, since the only way of relieving yourself was by going to the corner, where someone before us had dug a hole.

I was still in shock. I couldn't process the fact that we weren't at the cabin with Holly anymore. I just sat my back against the hut wall and asked myself over and over again if I could've done something differently. But every time, when I thought about blood running down Holly's face, I knew that I just couldn't stay still. In every scenario we were both captured, or both dead. It didn't help.

When the shadows started growing longer a dark figure showed up in the doorway. The door was opened and something was thrown at me.

”Put that on”, Riedrich commanded. ”We're leaving in five.”

I spread the piece of clothing in front of me. It seemed like a long cloak with a hood. It was made of rough cloth which scraped my skin, but at least it didn't look like it had fleas.

Soon Riedrich came back and nodded at me.

”Good. I see that you're being smarter about this than your friend back then. Show me yer hands.”

I stretched my arms in front of me and he tied my hands together. By lowering my hands down the cloak hid them well.

”There. Now, we're going to a place in Goodneighbor. When we go through the gate, you lower yer head and stay quiet. If you get any funny ideas, like screaming or talking to someone, I'll push this through yer back”, he showed me his knife. It looked like the same kind with what Bobby had cut Holly.

”Is that clear?”

”Yes”, I responded quietly. I had to stay alive if I ever was going to get Holly back. I also owed it to her to keep on living, in case she got out first.

”Come on, then.”

He grabbed my arm and started walking me down the same path where I saw Holly disappearing behind the trees. It was already starting to be hard to see clearly, but the wagon waiting for us had torches and Jack was sitting in front.

Riedrich and I climbed in the back, though it wasn't too easy with him holding on to me and with my hands tied. Then Riedrich threw a burlap bag over my head, so I wouldn't be able to trace back to their hideout – like that was even possibility. The wagon heaved when Bobby, too, climbed on board, and we started moving.

We got to drive for a good couple of hours, after which it was even more dark. When we came to a bridge we had to leave the wagon. Bobby stayed in the wagon and got orders to come back on the next day.

Besides encountering some mole rats and two very rotten feral ghouls there wasn't any problems. It was my first time walking in Boston after the vault, and I was looking at the buildings in disbelief. Some of them were still standing, but most had at least some sort of damage or were entirely crumpled down. There were rubble, broken down cars and even pieces of buildings lying here and there. It was eerie.

Jack was still hiding his face with the gas mask, which kept me puzzled. Was he afraid of the fumes or something else? But I got my answer soon enough, when we first saw a sign indicating that Goodneighbor was just around the corner.

He took off his mask, and Riedrich chuckled when he felt me tense up. Jack was missing his nose. But that wasn't the only thing looking wrong – he looked like a ghoul, except he wasn't hanging his mouth open and his blue eyes weren't clouded.

”What! Don't say you haven't seen a smart ghoul before, apart of those rotting, crazy bastards”, Riedrich laughed. ”Jack here is just one of the many. Quite handy. Doesn't need food or water as normal humans do.”

”Just fucking' shut up”, Jack flipped his finger at Riedrich. ”And keep the bitch close. We don't want _them_ to know we're doing business there.”

Riedrich pulled the hood lower on my face and reminded me, once again, that he was holding his knife behind my back by pressing it gently against me through the fabric.

”You stay quiet. If someone talks to you, you're good as mute.”

I nodded, and we started walking again. Soon we were standing in front of a wall that was mainly built with odd boards and metal sheets. Jack opened the door and we stepped in, Jack first, then me and behind me was Riedrich.

I couldn't really see well since it was dark and only source of light were weakly burning lamps, some neon signs and lights coming out of buildings. Where we stood was like a small courtyard, with some shops still open and people walking by. Most of them looked like Jack.

”Hey”, called someone and we saw a ghoul with a submachine gun walking towards us. He was wearing a dirty suit, which at some point had been white.

”State yer business in here.”

”We're just passing by”, Jack replied in a laid-back style. ”Felt like having some good ol' fun at The Third Rail.”

The ghoul with machine gun gave us a once-over.

”Fine. Don't cause any trouble, or at least don't get caught.” He laughed at his own joke, and we got to move on. Jack led us to a run-down hotel, where we checked in and I was placed sitting on one of the beds.

Jack and Riedrich changed clothes into something which reminded me of some old mafia films. I was confused by all this, but kept quiet. The ties around my wrists were already dug deep in my skin and it was both itching and burning, but I hardly even noticed it.

”Okay”, Riedrich sighed and turned to Jack. ”It should be starting soon, right?”

”Yeah. They're probably already there. Patterson booked us the room number three.”

Riedrich lifted me up again by taking my arm.

”Same deal. You keep quiet, and I don't carve you up.”

We descended the stairs, headed out and just around the corner was an old subway station entry. When we got inside, there was a hefty guy in a dark suit, and a glowing neon sign that said ”The Three Rails”. The man nodded to us and let us pass, wishing for us to have a good time. I bit my tongue.

When we got down the place looked like an old speakeasy style bar. A woman was singing jazz, which filled the room with mystical energy. I instantly loved her voice. It was soothing and, for a second, I thought that I might be able to loose Riedrich's grip, run to the stage and tell everyone what was happening. But the second passed, and I was yanked down a hall.

In front of a door, that was numbered three, Jack stopped us and knocked softly. Some silent words were exchanged, and the door swung open. We hurried in a room, which might have been a some sort of employee's break area. Now it was filled with small, round tables, a cigar smoke, and about twenty shady-looking figures.

I tried to back up, but Riedrich just pushed me forward, until we were standing in the center. The low chatter quieted down and eyes were fixed on us. A normal looking man with a white fedora hat walked to Riedrich, shook his hand and spoke some quietly, before turning on his heels and putting a big smile on his face.

”My good gents, shall we begin then? First, I'd like to thank our host, Mr. Patterson, for today's meeting. Today my... colleagues... have a rather fine-looking _item_ for you to bid on. Let us take a closer look!”

Jack took the cloak off me, and raised my head by holding to my throat. I kept my gaze on the floor – I didn't want them to know how terrified I was.

”What we have here is a woman, approximately 20-25 years, long, almost white hair, fair skin, all libs attached”, White Fedora continued. ”Good pair of eyes, no scars indicating surgeries. Smallish size, but could be still used for farm work, if you don't have anything _else_ in mind.”

This awoke some amused laughs.

”Show it us properly”, someone exclaimed and got agreeing nods here and there. ”I want to know what I'm getting.”

”No”, I croaked at Jack when he started cutting my clothes, but he ignored me. I felt tears rising to my eyes and my face burning hot, when he peeled the clothes off and soon I was standing there, naked.

I was lifted on one of the tables and when I intended to stay crouched, Riedrich moved beside me.

”Stand the fuck up, or I'll come up with something _far worse_.”

At first I was afraid I'd pass out when I slowly rose to standing position, but the blissful dark just hovered around the edges of my eyes. The tears were now rolling down and dropped on my bare chest, but I fought to stay emotionless.

”There”, White Fedora shot a dazzling smile to his audience. ”As you can see, no bumps, no dents. And, for what I was informed, also untouched. Let's say we begin from 4000 caps.”

The bidding begun, and the whole time I was standing where I was placed, like a statue. I didn't even register the amounts someone was ready to pay for me, until the guy with white fedora started speaking louder.

”Number 12 bids thirteen thousand and five hundred caps, do I hear more? How about you, sir? You look like you reeeeaaally want her! What? _Fourteen thousand_? Gentlemen, we have fourteen thousand from number five! Anyone want to bid more? May I remind you that this kind of high quality items we don't get to see very often!”

Finally, someone shouted with a hoarse voice sixteen thousand. White Fedora called it three times, until it was done. My life was sold. Jack and Riedrich exchanged pleased nods.

” _Sold_! To number 19 for whopping _sixteen thousand_ caps! Now, a sneak preview for the bidding happening the day after tomorrow – we have two synths in excellent condition, one male, one female. _Hardly_ been tampered with. Sir with the number nineteen, may I ask you to come here, so we can close the deal.”

As the other bidders relaxed and more cigars were lit, one man started making his way towards us. Riedrich extended his arm to help me climb down.

”Ah, I must say, you have a good eye there”, White Fedora smiled to the man with the number 19 paddle and held his hand out, ready to shake.

Number 19, a dark eyed ghoul with a long leather jacket, answered White Fedora's smile and took his hand. Before anyone could even realize something was up, Number 19 yanked White Fedora closer and I saw a silvery flash between them. White Fedora let out a surprised voice, which wasn't really a shout, but closer to a sound of him getting hit on his chest.

”Step up, boys”, Number 19 roared, from which the room was succumbed into a chaos of gunshots, yelling and heavily falling bodies.

I dropped down and, almost only by instinct, crawled under a table near a wall. I sat down, hugged my feet and tried to make myself as invisible as I could. There was a lot of shouting and bodies slumping down on their seats, until only seven men were standing. One of them was Number 19, one was heavily wounded Riedrich. Three men, two ghouls and one normal, were pointing their guns at two other men who were holding their hands up with sour looks on their faces. I saw Jack lying on his back and his pose told me he was dead as a rock.

”You dumb fuck”, Number 19 laughed and seemed to be pointing his words at a heavy-looking man dressed in striped suit. ”Marty _fuckin'_ Patterson. I knew you were up to something, but _slavery_? You gotta be missing some healthy grey mass in your brains, because... damn, that's stupid!”

”Is that you? Hancock? Listen, we could easily make an agreement”, Patterson stuttered, but was made to shut up by one of the men pointing a gun to his head.”

”You really think I want anything to do with a scum like you?” Number 19 lowered his voice resembling more of a growl, and started to get closer to the man named Patterson. ”You fuckin' piece of shit. I'd be glad to turn your brain into a slimy ball, but lucky for you, we need more information of this... business of yours.” He drove his fist deep to Patterson's cheek, which caved in and the man splurted blood on his suit.

”Call the others from the bar and get these motherfuckers down in the cages”, Number 19 gave the order and one of the men holding a gun unlocked the door and banged on to it.

I already had hoped that they would've forgotten all about me and I might be able to gather some clothing, maybe try to cut the ties on my hands and sneak my way out, but Number 19 turned his head to face me. I tried to back up as tightly against the wall as I could when he started making his way to me. He had killed and / or captured the men dealing slaves, but I didn't have any clue where he stood in all of this.

On his way he grabbed the cloak I had worn on my way here, and got down on one knee. He politely looked away when handing the cloak, even though he surely must've seen about every inch of my body by now. With shaking hands I grabbed the piece of clothing and pressed it against my chest.

”You okay, sister? Sorry about the situation. Want me to cut those off?” He pointed at my hands.

I hesitated a moment, then stretched my arms at him. They were still shaking, so he had to support them by holding my arm while he cut the ties, but his touch was careful.

When the ties were removed and the blood started to circulate properly, I winced at the sensation and quickly pulled my hands back to keep the cloak pressed against my skin.

”Thank you”, I whispered, and had an instant flashback of me sitting in the psychiatric office when I was 16. My voice reminded me of that time, and I hated myself yet again.

”Are you hurt?” The man kept his focus on me, when his comrades came in to the room and started escorting Patterson, Riedrich and the others out.

”I don't think so, but I don't know if I can get up”, I answered and gave a small, nervous fake laugh. ”I think my legs stopped working just now.”

”In that case I'll help you”, he reached his arms to me and I instantly cowered back. He waited a moment, then gently got a hold of my arms and pulled me from under the table.

He helped the cloak around me and lifted me up. When I really didn't have any strength in my feet and I started sliding back to the floor, he scooped me in his arms. He then carried me from the room, across the bar that was now empty and outside, where it had started raining.

”What's your name, sister?”

I wiped my face, wet from tears and rain, in the sleeve of the cloak.

”Ree. My name is Ree.”

He looked down and met my gaze. His eyes were pitch black, when he smiled at me.

”Hi Ree. I'm John Hancock. The humble mayor of Goodneighbor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wo-hoo! And we have our second main star entering the story! Hancock, ladies and gentlemen!


End file.
